


Kinktober 2020 - Day 20: Noncon (Cross/Ink, NSFW)

by yastaghr



Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Aphrodisiacs, Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Crosstale Sans/Inktale Sans (Undertale), Dacryphilia, First Time, Impregnation, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Inktale Sans is a Jerk (Undertale), Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Penis In Vagina Sex, Poor Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Ink has a great (terrible) idea. Cross didn't really have a choice.\NONCON
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947772
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Kinktober 2020 - Day 20: Noncon (Cross/Ink, NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> starting more meds. yay.

Cross eyed the pink vial Ink was holding out to him dubiously. “So, you’re saying that, if I drink this, it’ll make XChara go to sleep for a little bit every month, but it will give me these things called “heats” that I’ll need help to get to go away? And that getting rid of them will bring my universe back?”

The artist smiled, glad as a soulless being could be that his face was so cooperative. He was also glad that Cross was trapped here in the blank remnants of his universe where he couldn’t get access to any information that might contradict what Ink was telling him. If he’d know what a heat really was, or what stopping it would mean, there’s no way he would have agreed. But Ink had cherry picked what he’d told Cross, so he was almost certain he would agree. Almost.

“... I don’t think I really want to, Ink. I don’t want to have to bother you every month because of some stupid heat thing, and it’s not like there’s anyone else I can ask.”

Ink frowned. “Hmm… you really won’t be a bother to me, Cross.”

Cross frowned back at him. “I said no, Ink. I don’t want your stupid vial, even if it will mess with XChara and maybe bring back my universe.”

Ink sighed, stood up, and tutted at Cross. “Ehh! Wrong answer, Cross. Now, hold still or I’ll be forced to hurt you!” That was all the warning Ink gave him before he pounced on Cross. It was laughable how easy it was to wrestle him into submission. Cross hadn’t had anything to eat for days, and Ink was much stronger than he looked. He tied Cross up, then forced the vial of liquid LUST down Cross’ throat and then let him go, ready to wait for the fun to start.

It didn’t take long. Soon Cross had gone from a betrayed, angry lump to a panting mess of one. Ink smiled and quickly removed both his own pants and Cross’ shorts. “There we go, Cross. That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Cross whimpered as Ink stroked his pubic symphysis until purple ecto formed the dripping pussy Ink wanted. Then he summoned his own dick and, with one hard thrust, forced himself all the way in. Cross screamed and squirmed, but Ink held him firmly as he began to fuck into his friend. The feeling of tight, tight magic around him had Ink groaning.

“Oh, shit, you feel so good, Crossy. You’re so tight around me~ I just want to fuck you forever. Heh, I can’t wait to fill you up. You’re going to look so good filled up with my magic. I bet it’ll stick. Wouldn’t that be something, you getting to be the mother of your whole universe?”

Cross’ eye lights went wide and he tried to wriggle away, but Ink hooked three fingers into his lower jaw to use as a handhold. “Uh, uh, uh! No running away from me, Crossy! After all, I’m the only thing that’s going to be coming to save you from your heats! I’ll be sure to be here every month for you. Wouldn’t want to come back to a pile of dust, now, would I? Besides, getting to fuck you like this is worth giving up a few days here and there. Isn’t that right?”

Purple tears rolled down Cross’ face as Ink raped him. Ink giggled. He looked so good in that color. Ink would have to sketch him like that in his special notebook. This was definitely one of his better ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr  
> Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active


End file.
